Un minuto más
by judia14
Summary: AU! Gakuen hetalia! Arthur Kirkland un chico problemático que sufre de depresión y ansiedad trata de encontrar un sentido a su mundo cuando un suceso inesperado provoca que su amigo de la infancia Alfred F. Jones regrese a su vida y lo ayude a encontrar su camino.
1. Un chasquido de esperanza

_Hola, ha pasado mucho tiempo que no he publicado un fic y pues esta historia es una historia que cree con personajes mios. Pero, despues me dieron ganas de hacerlo un fic jajaja y bueno. Antes que nada quisiera aclarar algunas cosas:_

Allistor Kirkland- Escocia

Dylan Kirkland- Wales

 _Diana es la princesa de Gales_ _Carlos el principe de Gales. Ellos hacen el papel de los padres de Arthur quise ponerlo de esta manera ya que segun yo la historia seria más real y tendria más sentido aunque no tiene mucho que ver con el timeline respectivo._

 _Y bueno me dejo de tanto parloteo los personajes no son mios sino de Hiamruya- sensei y los demas a ellos mismo (?)_

* * *

 _Querida Diana ,_

 _Han pasado 4 años y aún sigo pensando en ti. Tu recuerdo me mata y hay veces en las que sinceramente no sé qué hacer. No sé qué ocurrirá con el futuro o si seré capaz de seguir con esta sombra que me devora al pasar de los días. No puedo dormir. Algo grita dentro de mi mente. Mi conciencia no me deja en paz, no soy capaz de atreverme... Te extraño y el simple hecho de saber que ya no estás me mata. No sé qué hacer, estoy perdido, tengo miedo de nunca más encontrarme._

 _Quiero verte. Te necesito. Te amo y te amaré infinitamente._

 _Arthur._

Pasé el dedo por el encendedor, el papel se dejó consumir por las llamas y las cenizas volaban y se funcionaban con el viento en una danza que desaparecía en segundos.

Respiré profundamente y contemplé el bosque. ¿Será verdad que de esta manera el dolor no se queda tan adentro?

En el fondo donde se encontraba ese nada que no se sabe si existe apareció una variedad de colores como si un pintor se haya olvidado de acabar su cuadro y mostrará su pieza incompleta al público.

Iba a empezar.

Guarde mis manos en los bolsillos de mi abrigo y aguarde a que la alarma del reloj de mi muñeca sonará.

\- cinco, cuatro -cerré los ojos,- tres, dos, uno y ... cero

Las sábanas amarillas y anaranjadas del sol atravesaron la copa de los árboles como una daga. Abrí mis brazos y me coloqué en el borde de la terraza y espere ansioso. Sus rayos tocaron mis pies y poco a poco con esa lentitud propia, rodeo todo mi cuerpo. Me estremecí y aguante la respiración. El aire helado golpeaba mi cara, no la podía sentir.

El sol brillo por unos segundos en el centro de su escenario, mas una nube gruesa lo termino ocultando.

Me senté, mis piernas guindaban y podía sentir como la gravedad me jalaba invitándome a una aventura sin fin.

Hazlo

La distancia era de casi 6 metros, un solo impulso y todo este juego acabaría. Sin embargo, la voz de Carlos interrumpió mis pensamientos:

¡Arthur!

No le respondí y baje con rapidez las escaleras hacia la cocina.

-¡Arth..

-Estoy aquí- respondí de mala gana

-Ya estaba harto de tanto llamarte. Parezco grabadora dañada ¿por qué no respondías?

Me senté y tomé mi jugo de naranja.

Ese silencio surgió otra vez, ese silencio que sabe a soledad y está lleno de tantas cosas que entendemos, pero nos rehusamos a hablar.

Tenía el cabello con gel peinado perfectamente hacia atrás, en sus patillas se asomaban unas cuantas canas y en su rostro unas arrugas. A veces no reconocía a este hombre que se encuentra leyendo el periódico con su típica taza de café cortado. Me costaba creer que era mi padre.

El pasado nos había distanciado a tal punto de que nos impedía reconocernos. Con sus tenazas nos amenazaba con descuartizar nuestros organismos, y en esa huida nos perdimos y nos olvidamos del significado de ser un padre y un hijo, de ser una familia.

-¿Qué tanto andas mirando? ¡Come!

Me lleve los huevos revueltos a la boca. No sabían a nada y lo único que sentía era nauseas. Me levante, cogí mi plato y lo puse en el fregadero.

-Vamos- le dije, se removió sus lentes y se levantó arrastrando la silla.

Los arboles pasaban rápido, todo pasaba demasiado rápido. Me dolía el pecho. Inconscientemente me abrase a mí mismo dejando esconder parte de mi rostro en mi suéter.

-Tu profesora de literatura me llamó ayer

Me quede sin respiración

-Ya- solamente me atreví a decir.

\- Dijo que si no sacabas un 10 en el próximo examen te reprueba y que está vez no habría segunda oportunidad.

Hice un bufido.

\- Lo único que hace esa vieja es joder

\- Háblame bien que no soy ninguno de tus amigos. Si no pasas ese examen te sacaré del colegio y terminarás trabajando en la calle. Vamos a ver si así aprendes a valorar la educación que te doy.

\- El colegio es una porquería.- pensé en voz alta.

\- Pues esa porquería es lo único que te sacará de la pobreza o ¿es qué acaso piensas que yo trabajo como burro de por gusto?

Me quedé callado.

¡Respóndeme Arthur!- le lanzó un golpe al volante.

El semáforo señaló rojo. Mierda.

Cada vez es lo mismo, que no estudias, que te fugas, que no le haces caso a los profesores, que sólo pasas durmiendo en clases. También me contó que te peleaste con un compañero.

Esa vieja le había contado absolutamente todo.

\- Él tuvo la culpa, Carlos- susurré.

\- Me importa un cuerno quién tuvo la culpa, Arthur. No me importa. Estoy hasta aquí, - señaló su frente- de quejas de los profesores y del director hasta del psicólogo ¡Por el amor a dios! No te reviento a palos porque estamos en el carro.

Tenía ganas de abrir la puerta y que toda mi cara raspe el concreto y me quedé inconsciente para siempre.

Estaba harto de su charla y su amenaza tras amenaza.

\- Se me hace difícil literatura

\- No sé, para algo se te paga el colegio, ¿no? Para que atiendas y aprendas

\- No entiendo nada de lo que esa señora explica

\- Entonces pide ayuda. No sé haz algo porque donde me vengas con otra nota más o donde oiga otra queja…- se estremeció y una risa cruda brotó de su garganta.

Más que miedo, tuve enojo a todo y solo quería gritarle esas palabras que me he tragado en los últimos meses.

El carro se detuve en la entrada principal del colegio.

\- No es tan sencillo pedir ayuda. Si no sabes o si se te ha olvidado todos en este colegio son una maldita mierda. Y sí, prefiero vender chicle en la calle antes que estar aquí.

Entorno los ojos y me agarró del brazo enterrando sus uñas en mi piel.

\- No me provoques, Arthur, que sabes bien de lo que soy capaz. Te estoy dando una última oportunidad úsala a conciencia.

No le dije nada me iba a ir, pero aún me sostenía del brazo.

\- ¿Entendiste?

\- Sí- la voz me salió rasposa.

¡Que hermosa manera de comenzar el día!

Cerré la puerta con enojo.

\- Imbécil

Me sentía tan vacío.

Cuando muera se arrepentirá por todo el daño que me causo. Quise coger una piedra y lanzarle al carro que no estaba tan lejos, mas me contuve.

\- ¡Púdrete!- grité.

Algunas personas que estaban cerca me quedaron viendo. Creían que estaba loco.

Me puse mis audífonos y subí el volumen al máximo. Quería escaparme un rato de la realidad.

Abrí mi casillero, y me coloque mi capucha. Miré para ambos lados, saque con apuro mis libros y los metí en mi mochila. Alguien me toco el hombro y la piel se me erizo. Me di la vuelta, el ayudante del inspector me hablaba con una arruga en la frente así que supuse que no andaba de buen humor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunte quitándome un audífono.

\- Llevas diez minutos de retraso

\- El profesor siempre llega tarde y además tengo cinco minutos para recoger mis cosas- cerré mi casillero con fuerza.

\- ¿Cinco minutos? Eso desapareció hace años.

Suspiré y tomé el papel y lo guarde en mi bolsillo.

\- Que fastidió.

\- Tomaré en cuenta tu comentario.

\- Eres muy inteligente al hacerlo.

\- Y también estará en tu reporte.

Me le acerque y le hablé de cerca.

Mira chupamedias, no estoy de humor para que me andes jodiendo con tus papelitos de retraso. Anda a repartir boletas a la plaza que a los demás les va bien eso de leer los asuntos de otros.- le di dos palmaditas en la mejilla. Me quito la mano bruscamente.

La amenaza no surgió, me di la vuelta antes de que me comenzará a gritar.

Al llegar a la clase, el profesor no había llegado. Me senté y deje reposando mi mejilla en el pupitre, abrace mi cabeza y trate de dormir.

Sería bueno que todo sea un sueño y que pueda despertar pronto. Pero, como siempre cada vez que pido que algo bueno ocurra me dan lo contrario.

\- Pssss... Hernández- no me moví.

Me dieron un golpe en la cabeza.

Respira profundo, Arthur, no puedes descontrolarte, mantén la calma.

-¿Qué quieres?- miré a Dylan por el rabillo del ojo.

\- Ah.. ¿con qué tuviste la valentía de responder?

\- Déjame tranquilo.

Un risa seca brotó de su garganta.

\- ¿Por qué debería? ¿No te divierte jugar con nosotros? - sonrío como el guasón.

Lo miré fijamente y él arrugo la frente.

\- ¿Qué tanto miras? Das asco - dije con una sonrisa levantándome de la banca.

\- Solo porque tu jefe no está, no puedes hacer nada, pareces un perro mugriento. Eres patético.

\- Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso virgencita

\- Estoy harto de que me jodan la existencia. ¿Acaso no tienen una vida?

\- Es divertido ver tus ojos con miedo- esa misma sonrisa. Se acercó lentamente y yo retrocedí

\- ¿Me vas a pegar?- pregunte de forma amenazante.

\- Si y lo disfrutare tanto. Prepárate para rezarle a Dios que te de un paso al cielo.

\- Puedes pegarme todo lo que quieras Dylan, pero ¿sabes algo? Esto no te hará cambiar seguirás siendo el lame culos de Allistor.- tragué en seco y comencé a correr.

\- ¡Te mataré virgen!

\- ¿¡Qué ocurre aquí!?- el chupamedias salió de su oficina y pase delante de él, Dylan venia como un toro enfurecido, yo solo seguí corriendo lo más que podía, cuando escuche algo; Dylan estaba caído en el suelo y el chupamedias parado como un héroe de Marvel. La multitud que salía del salón estaba anonadada al igual que yo, me miró y pensé que me iba a pegar también, mas me tomo de la mano y salimos corriendo.

\- ¡Me las pagarás Jones!- él se río y casi se enreda con sus propios pies.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Me reí también y quizás en ese momento fue cuando todo surgió. Su mano que me sostenía con fuerza, pero con una calidez inexplicable sus ojos que parecían unas rectas peludas junto a sus carcajadas, hacían que esta persecución sea como el de las películas con un final feliz.

\- Ven para acá- estábamos atrás de las gradas.

Me lancé al suelo mi pecho no dejaba de subir y bajar, me incorporé tratando de recuperar el aire. El chupamedias estaba mirando por las rendijas si alguien entraba al gimnasio por alguna de las puertas.

\- ¿Por qué me estas ayudando?

\- Siempre he odiado a Allistor y a ese grupo de malcriados.- ¿malcriados? -. Antes de que me asignaran como secretario del inspector también se me cargaban y siempre jure que iba a hacer lo imposible para que los expulsen.

No sé por qué, pero parecía que esa no era la única razón.

\- Nunca imagine que entre todas las personas tú me ayudarías.

\- ¿Por qué?- parecía ofendido.

\- Porque eres un gruñón, eres como un abuelo cascarrabias- arrugo el ceño.- Sin ofender

\- Esta bien ya estoy acostumbrado a que digan esas cosas.

No le dije nada más y él me pregunto otra vez.

\- ¿Y qué ocurrió?

\- La vida, eso ocurrió.

\- ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto decir la verdad?

\- Digamos que no me gusta que me tengan pena- mis ojos toparon esas orbes avellanas. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de que varios rulos caían sobre su frente como resortes gruesos y que sus ojos eran hermosos.

\- ¿Por qué te tendrían pena?

\- Hay ¨cosas¨ que apartamos de los demás y las escondemos porque creemos que así será más seguro.

\- ¿Y qué pasa si esas cosas son grandes y lentamente te devoran?

Lo miré de reojo. Me preguntó como si supiese del tema, como si hubiese vivido algo parecido.

\- A veces es mejor que te devoren ¿no crees?

\- No, créeme que no. No es para nada lindo que esas ¨cosas¨ te devoren.

\- Pareces un psicólogo.- me reí entre dientes.- Aún así prefiero dejar las cosas como están.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? No me digas que no quieres que le diga al director.- me miro con resignación.

\- No, me van a molestar más y esto no tendrá fin.

\- No lo harán tienes que tener un poco de fe.

\- Euh... No- me levanté de un salto y le tendí mi mano.

\- ¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó confundido.

\- A mi casa

\- ¿No te cansas de huir?- se levanto

\- ¿Quieres venir?- le respondí con otra pregunta.

Se río.

\- ¿Estás loco? Suficientes problemas con los que tengo ahora.

\- Gallina, gallina. El chupamedias es un gallina- arrugo el ceño y una vena apareció en su frente.

\- Eres un niño

\- Eres un gallina, gallina- comencé a hacer sonidos de ese animal. Se arrojo encima mío haciéndome caer en el suelo, me comenzó a pegar en la barriga haciéndome cosquillas.

\- D-detente, maldito chupamedias. Me ahogo.

Me dolían las costillas y las mejillas de tanto reírme... Y se sentía increíble poder reírme sin esa constante necesidad de mirar atrás, de huir de esos fantasmas que me arrinconan en una esquina sin salida. Creo que en ese instante, con él encima mío, me sentía el chico más libre de este puto mundo.

\- ¡Deja de decirme chupamedias!- me reí

\- Esta bien, Alfred.

Para ese entonces no tenia ni la más remota idea que esta persona, que había entrado a mi vida de la nada significaría mi todo.

* * *

Para las que no saben que es chupamedias es cuando una persona alaba exageradamente a otra con el fin de conseguir algo (significado encontrado por ahi) perdon por mezclar los nombres y la confusiones

Si llegaron hasta aqui se lo agradezco millon, millon ya que esta historia representa mucho para mi. Dejen sus reviews si ven alguna falta ortografica o si no les gusta por favor diganme la razon o si les aburrio. Muchas Gracias les mando un abrazo grande!


	2. Distancia

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Siempre me preguntaba por qué tardabas al desayunar ¿Por qué siempre vienes acá arriba? ¿No estarás pensando en hacer alguna locura?

Me conocía demasiado bien. Al fin y al cabo era su hijo.

\- No - tenía sus manos en los bolsillos y miraba al horizonte.

Me acerqué a él y nos quedamos contemplando el cielo que estaba a punto de darle el paso al sol.

\- Perdón por gritarte de esa manera la semana pasada.- me dijo mirándome de soslayo.

No le dije nada y simplemente asentí.

\- Crees que algún día...- pensé varias veces antes de decirlo por temor a cómo reaccionaría.

Su expresión cambio de repente y eso me obligo a que la pregunta se quedara en el aire. Saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo.

\- ¿El amanecer te hace acordar a ella? - le pregunte

\- Sí - suspiró el humo negro -. Le encantaban verlos.

Sentía como si estuviese caminando en minas. Quería abrazarlo o pasar mi mano por sus hombros, mas no podía, no quería. Mi orgullo era demasiado grande al igual que las preguntas, al igual que la soledad que siento las veces que llego a casa después del colegio y saber que lo que solía ser nunca más volverá.

\- Mañana me iré de viaje y regresaré el lunes

\- Está bien

\- La señora te dejara comida en el congelador y dejare dinero en el cajón de tu cuarto. Guárdalo bien.

\- Sí

¿Por qué...?

Suspiro.

\- Bueno, prepararé el desayuno ¿quieres una tostada?

\- Esta bien- me miró prolongadamente como si supiese por un pequeño segundo lo que estaba pasando, lo que mi pecho gritaba con ímpetu, pero no se inmutó a preguntarme qué ocurría simplemente sonrió con los ojos y se fue.

Quería a mi papá de vuelta.


	3. Volver al pasado es revivir

\- ¿Y te despidieron de tu trabajo ?

\- No, les dije que había un chico que te estaba acosando.

\- ¿Acosar?¿No pudiste haber dicho molestar?

\- Es la palabra que se usa- arrugo el ceño

\- ¿Cuántos años tienes? Pareces un anciano

\- Tengo 18 y un te lo agradezco hubiese sido suficiente- dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica.

\- Gracias- sonreí a medias.

Como ha pasado el tiempo... Habíamos sido amigos de infancia hasta que nos peleamos por una tontera. No recuerdo por qué fue pero al día siguiente nos prometimos nunca más hablarnos y esas palabras que en ese entonces, no sabíamos su ponderación, nos habían sentenciado. Después, de que mi mama murió me rehusé a verlo a pesar de que sus padres nos visitaron varias veces. No quería verlo ni a él ni a nadie más.

\- Oye...

Le mire

\- Me hubiese encantado haber arreglado esa pelea que tuvimos

\- ¿Qué pelea?- pregunté a pesar de saber a lo que se refería

\- Cuando éramos pequeños- se sentó tocando la punta de su rodilla contra mi muslo.

\- Fue hace tanto tiempo- lo dije en un bostezo, me rasque la cabeza

-A mí también- saque un cigarrillo y lo encendí-. Pero ya no se puede hacer nada.

\- Es malo fumar te mata- miraba mi cigarrillo.

\- Muchas cosas me han matado y sigo vivo.

\- Pero, esto literal te matará

\- No me interesa. Me calma

\- ¿Evitas drogas en cambio del cigarro?

\- Esto es un tipo de droga- sentencié.

\- Pero hablo de drogas ilegales

\- Algo así

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque mi papá me mata si se enterará.

\- ¿Y sabe sobre lo del cigarrillo?

\- No lo sé, pero creo que sospecha

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- Para olvidar

\- ¿Olvidar qué?

\- Todo

Una gran parte de mi deseaba que él siga preguntando, pero la otra parte deseaba que se callara. La herida con puntos se abría y dolía el doble y no quería que siga doliendo. Me hacía pequeño. No importaba el tiempo que pasaba el dolor seguía ahí sin importar nada.

Como supuse no dijo nada. Seguí fumando sacando el humo de mi boca lentamente disfrutando cada calada.

Nos quedamos en silencio mirando algún punto de la pared blanca mientras sentí sus ojos en mi cigarrillo o quizás en mí. No me atreví a girar el rostro y de repente me puse nervioso.

Ahí sentados pensando en que sabe qué nos quedamos hasta la hora del receso. No sabía por qué me acompañaba si era alguien tan atareado, pero no le pregunte. Me estaba empezando a gustar su compañía ese pequeño agujero que sentí de niño, cuando nos habíamos peleado, ahora volvía a estar como antes, los años parecían que no habían pasado. Mi yo de niño dentro de mí se abrazaba junto a su mejor amigo y esa pelea tonta se convirtió en un nada como se supone que tuve que haber sido en ese entonces.

\- Me alegra que sigamos siendo amigos.

\- Si - sonrío a medias, pero con los ojos como estrellas - a mí también.


	4. Corriendo en círculos

Abrí los ojos, la luz del cuarto estaba encendida. Sentí el peso de alguien en la cama.

\- ¿Carlos? ¿papá? –pregunte con voz rasposa.

\- Arthur- una voz femenina pronunció mi nombre tiernamente.

\- ¿Mamá?- pero cuando voltee a ver a aparecer el mismo rostro ensangrentado y abotargado de su nariz, boca y oídos se derramaba sangre por la hemorragia interna que había sufrido en el fatal accidente. Era casi irreconocible.

Grite a todo pulmón.

\- No tengas miedo soy yo- se acercó con una sonrisa tétrica levantando su mano tembloroso en mi dirección.

\- ¡Suéltame!- la empuje y empecé a correr en busca de papá, pero el pasillo se hacía más oscuro, más largo no podía alcanzar su puerta y tocarla. Mi voz no alcanzaba a gritar como si mis cuerdas vocales de repente habían sido arrancadas. Escuchaba sus pisadas acercarse sentía que ya estaba atrás mío su aliento lo sentía acariciar mi cuello, una mano gélida me apretó el hombro obligándome a girar. Trague en seco.

Me levanté de golpe sudando con el corazón latiéndome a mil por hora.

\- ¿Adrián? ¿qué ocurrió?- Carlos entró prendiendo la luz con los ojos achinados.

Mire perdido alrededor de la habitación y luego a él desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió?- volvió a preguntar. No encontraba mi voz para responderle.

Comencé a temblar y rompí a llorar.

¿P- por qué no r-respondías?

Carlos se acercó y me abrazó sin decir nada, sin preguntar más. Sólo colocó los brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Lo apreté con fuerza como aquella vez que me aviso sobre la noticia.

Me sobaba la espalda de arriba abajo y esa fue una de las pocas veces en las que Carlos y yo nos comportábamos como padre e hijo era como si el recuerdo de mamá nos reunía de la peor manera, estando de luto siempre en ese círculo vicioso que no podíamos escapar.

Cada vez que cerraba los ojos volvía a ver la figura de mama mirándome. Me estremecía.

Esa noche durmió conmigo. Fue la única manera en la que pude estar tranquilo pero no pude conciliar el sueño.

Paso su mano por mi cabello, estaba despierto.

Me removí el dejó de acariciarme.

\- ¿Estás despierto?

\- Sí

\- No puedo dormir

No le dije nada

\- ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- al ver que no respondía cambio la pregunta- ¿qué soñaste?

\- Con mamá.

Tome aire. Hablar de ella me hacía recordar esa imagen.

\- Estaba sangrando como cuando...

\- Ya, ya no hay necesidad de que lo digas - se sentó y cogió el vaso que estaba en la mesita de noche y lo oí tragar.

\- ¿Desde cuando llevas soñando con eso?

\- No sé

\- ¿Es reciente?- su tono de voz había cambiado.

\- No, tres veces al año me ocurre creo. La primera vez fue...

\- Cuando tenías quince me dijiste que habías soñado con un monstruo que te perseguía. ¿Ese monstruo era ella?

\- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?- escuche como pasaba su mano por su quijada.

\- Creí que sólo sería una vez

\- Pero no fue así, Arthur.- repuso.- Llevas soñando con lo mismo desde los quince. Quince años- dijo entre sorprendido y desesperado.- Tu madre murió hace 3 años,

\- Yo sé- era la primera vez que hablábamos de ella, pero nunca me imaginé que un sueño conllevaría a esto.- ¿Que querías que haga? Tu nunca estás aquí y las pocas veces que estas pasas en el celular o con esa mujer.

\- No metas excusas.

\- Es la verdad.- susurré.

No me dijo nada. Sabía que yo tenía razón. Sabía que desde ese día toda esta familia se había ido a la mierda y él no hizo nada para recuperarla se dejó vencer y yo me hundí junto a él.

\- Conseguiré un psicólogo para que te ayude

\- No necesito ir a un loquero

\- No es un loquero. Te hará bien se esa manera dejarás de tener esas pesadillas.

\- No son pesadillas- casi susurre al darme cuenta de la estupidez que estaba diciendo.

\- Llevas soñando con eso desde hace mucho y no es normal. Quieras o no irás al psicólogo- dijo firmemente.

 _No necesito de ningún psicólogo.- pensé_

\- No me puedes obligar.

Río con sarcasmo.

\- Soy tu padre y hagas lo que hagas irás.

Dicho esto me dio la espalda.

Pude notar que estaba amaneciendo por los rayos amarillos que apuñalaban la malla de la ventana y cerré los ojos otra vez.

Carlos no entiende. Nadie entiende que son el simple hecho contarle mis pesadillas a un desconocido se acabarán con un par de pastillas. No. Lo único que arreglará este caos es evitar el maldito choque. Sin embargo, eso era cambiar el pasado, adentrarse en los imposible y ninguna pastilla, ningún psicólogo o doctor podía ser capaz de lograrlo.


	5. A veces hace falta irse para poder volar

¡Vamos a la playa! - leí el mensaje que Alfred me había enviado el jueves por la tarde.

Llegamos en la mañana el bus nos dejó lejos de la playa que Alfred quería ir y tuvimos que esperar una hora para coger el otro. Me pareció que estaba distinto no había pronunciado una palabra en todo el viaje, algo raro en él. Tenía la mirada clavada en la ventana, sus ojos eran tristes. Me dolió verlo así.

Intenté muchas veces preguntarle que le pasaba. Pero nunca me atreví. Al llegar no encontramos mucha gente las olas se escuchaba rugir y tintinaban por los rayos del sol. Era hermoso. Desde que mama había muerto no había vuelto al mar. El olor a agua salda me hacía acordar a ella y las miles de veces que veníamos con Carlos y nos sentábamos en la arena a disfrutar del paisaje.

\- Arthur, estaré en una de las sillas ¿vienes?

Parpadee varias veces y asentí.

\- Estas extraño ¿ocurre algo?

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- No sé. Sabes que me puedes contar cualquier cosa, ¿no?

Lanzó un gran suspiro y alzo las gafas de sol en su cabeza.

\- Sí - enterró su pie en la arena.- Mis viejos me tienen harto.

Espere que continuará.

\- A Mathew… casi lo meten a la cárcel porque lo encontraron manejando borracho y sin licencia. Mis padres me echaron la culpa a mí por dejarle ir a la fiesta ¡Siempre me culpan cada cosa! Es como si no tuvieran nada que hacer que meterme en problemas de otros.

Volví a asentir.

\- A veces quisiera poder ser un adolescente normal y disfrutar un poco ¿sabes? Siento que estoy encerrado en una jaula. Ya... ya no puedo más.- Ese maldito de Matt me las pagará- murmuro para sí mismo.

Contempló su pie como levantaba la arena asemejando ser una pala.

\- En fin solo necesitaba un respiro, un pequeño escape.

Quise decir algo pero no sabía qué. Él era bueno con las palabras yo no. Yo no era bueno en nada.

\- ¿Te he dejado sorprendido?

Sonreí.

\- ¿Por qué debería estar sorprendido? Es normal que estés así. Puedes tomarte los descansos que desees.

Me sonrió con ternura parecía la sonrisa de un padre orgulloso.

\- Vaya, vaya. El chico depresivo puede también dar bueno consejos.

Reí entre dientes.

Pero vaya que me sorprendió que Mathew se haya metido en problemas.

Volvió a resoplar.

A mí también. Espero que no esté teniendo su etapa de rebeldía tarde porque no tendré paciencia para eso.

Después de unos minutos de silencio se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas y se levantó de golpe como si le hubiesen pinchado con alguna aguja las nalgas.

¡Fuera tristeza! es hora de ir al mar- lo señaló como si fuera su oponente. Se sacó la camisa y el pantalón y un calor extraño recorrió mi cuello hasta llegar a mis mejillas.

Corrió hasta la playa como un niño que recién conoce el mar con esa emoción inocente casi perdida.

\- ¡Espérame ! - grité y corrí hacia él, me espero con los brazos abiertos y colocó un brazo en mi hombro.

\- ¿Una carrera como los viejos tiempos?- me guiñó el ojo.

\- No creo que pueda... el mar aún está muy lejos

\- ¡Listos, ya!- comenzó a correr y yo traté de alcanzarlo con mis pulmones perforados y mi cuerpo que no sé cómo no se hacía añicos con cada pisada que daba.

Me sentí libre mientras el olor a sal llegaba hasta mis pulmones y a mi corazón, los flashbacks se repetían en mi mente una y otra vez como película rallada. Pero, no sentí el vacío de siempre, no sentí esas insoportables ganas de llorar y cuando miré al cielo en busca de ella le sonreí con un gracias en los labios.

Quizás poco a poco estoy alcanzando la felicidad pensé mientras contemplaba a Alfred mirando las gaviotas volar.


	6. Después de la tormenta viene la calma

Queria pedir perdon por haber creado una confusion en cuanto a los nombres de los personajes. Ya revise y cambie todo... aqui les dejo este capitulo y espero que les guste.

* * *

El fluido ácido rozaba mi garganta, y el líquido transparente salía de mi boca, mientras mi estómago se contraía.

Me agarraba del retrete como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

\- Mi- mierda, mierda, mierda!

Lancé varios puños en cada insultada y el dolor voló por mis venas en forma de grito.

\- No puedes seguir así ¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de ser tan débil!

Una marca de sangre quedo en el suelo. Las voces retumbaban con las preguntas de siempre: ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sientes tanto coraje, impotencia, tristeza? Y yo no era capaz de responder

\- Eres un cobarde- el monstruo me susurró al oído- cobarde, siempre llorando como la niñita de mami que eres. Ups, cierto no tienes mami JA JA JA JA. Corriendo siempre de los problemas como si ese fuese la solución. Cobarde un cobarde bastardo, bueno para nada tu padre te odia y desea que estés muerto ¿por qué sigues aquí? ¿Por qué no cumples su deseo?

\- D- déjame en paz

\- Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde, cobarde

El monstruo desapareció cuando sonó la puerta del baño.

\- Joven Adrián su padre está en el teléfono.

\- Dile que estoy dormido- baje la válvula y me puse mi abrigo.- No quiero hablar con él.

El monstruo seguía ahí con una sonrisa afilada esperando atacarme de nuevo.

Al día siguiente Lionel no me dejo faltar al colegio. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos en el receso Alfred me llamó para que comiera con él, pero la verdad no quería verlo, no quería que me pregunte nada, no quería escuchar su despreocupada vida, no quería.

Dios esto es una completa mierda.

\- ¿Arthur? ¿Qué ocurre? - alce la mirada y él la sostuvo como si se tratase de una competencia tonta.

Le dio una mordida a su sanduche y con la punta de su pie toco mi pantorrilla.

\- No tienes que ser tan serio - me dijo con una sonrisa tierna y los ojos achinados.

\- ¿Y qué tiene?

\- Das miedo pareces que quieres pegarle a alguien.- me toco la frente con su dedos índice.- Eres muy cejón- comentó para si mismo.

\- Es que **quiero** pegarle a alguien- confesé.

\- Me lo suponía - ahí va de nuevo esa expresión de soberbia. Me molestaba.- Tienes algo que hacer después del colegio?

Negué con la cabeza.

\- Entonces, ¿quieres acompañarme al gimnasio?

Arrugue el ceño y me reí de solo imaginarme lo que haría ahí.

\- Vamos, hay kickboxing - alzo las cejas y sus ojos azules brillaron.

\- La verdad no tengo ganas

\- Una vez

\- No...

\- Kirkland deja de ser cascarrabias y haz cosas nuevas.

Suspiré.

\- No perderás nada intentándolo

\- Esa frase es cliché

\- Lo sé, pero siempre sirve.-tomo con la lengua el sorbete para acercarlo a sus labios rosados. - ¿Entonces?

\- Está bien

Se dio cuenta de mis nudillos morados, mas no me dijo nada y siguió hablando a pesar de que no respondía y no prestaba atención.

* * *

No sabía que estaba haciendo en un gimnasio si apenas podía correr bien.

\- Francis, este es el amigo que te conté ayer – un hombre alto con el cabello rubio cogido en una coleta y con orbes azul oscuro. Me sonrió amablemente y me dio un apretón de manos.

\- Sí que eres delgaducho- puso su mano en mi hombro con algo de fuerza.- ¿Estas listo para dar algunos puños?

\- Eso creo

Francis estaba detrás mío con sus manos en mis hombros. Mientras Alfred estaba haciendo otro ejercicio y nos estaba mirando.

Me sonrió.

\- ¿Me estás prestando atención?

\- ¡Sí!

\- Imagina que el saco es la cosa que más odias, deja que la ira fluya por todo tu cuerpo déjate dominar.- pronuncio la ultima palabra cerca de mi odio provocándome un escalofrío.

Asentí, los guantes me pesaban, y la camisa sin mangas hacían notar más mi delgadez. Seguía sintiendo los ojos de Alfred en mí y por alguna razón me puse nervioso.

\- Dale, cuando quieras.

Mire el saco y cerré los ojos y el monstruo automáticamente apareció.

 _Tú puedes solo relájate._

Y todo fue tan...¿refrescante? No. Fue como si por un momento todo esa roca que me aplasta contra el piso me dejará una rendija para respirar, para sentir que estaba vivo otra vez.

\- ¡Arthur!

Lionel, mamá, Allistor y Dylan, el colegio, las notas, los profesores, las risas, los dedos apuntándome como si fuera un bicho, las burlas, los insultos, los gritos, y las miles de lágrimas. Lionel, mamá, los amigos de , el colegio,...

\- ¡Kirkland!

¿Por qué me sentía tan bien? Quería pegar más, pegar más.

 _Así me sentí, como una maldita basura ¿Te gusta? ¿Ah? Así me siento todos los putos días._

\- Oye, Arthur- me tomo de los hombros- detente te dañaras algún músculo.

Su voz era delicada, pero firme. Estaba demasiado cerca podía sentir su olor a sudor.

\- Déjalo Francis. - de un salto Alfred estaba en la cancha- Es más fuerte de lo que parece.

Me miró y me volvió a sonreír, yo también sonreí a medias.

Había algo ahí que no sabía explica. Pero, esa mirada y esa sonrisa significaban algo, pero qué ¿Un empujón a seguir adelante, palabras de aliento o era más que eso? No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que nuestros ojos chocaban.

¿Que era esto?

* * *

\- Gracias

\- Te dije que sería divertido, ¿no? Le agradaste mucho a Francis

\- Si,- gire los ojos-. ¿él es maricón?

Se río exageradamente.

\- Sí, perdón si te incomodó solo que esa es su manera de coquetear.

\- ¿Contigo también es igual?

\- No, al parecer le gustan los delgaditos y enojones.

\- Ja ja ja- lo empuje- Qué chistoso eres.

Se rió.

\- No aguantaba la cara que ponías

\- Pensaba que me iba a violar.

Se volvió a reír.

\- No exageres Kirkland. Él es buena persona.

Alcé las cejas.

\- No sólo por ser maricón te va a besar.

No dije nada y él siguió.

\- ¿Acaso eres homofóbico?

\- Eh... No - coloque mis manos en la nuca.- Me dan igual, pero no me gusta que me respiren en el oído y que un poco más me rocen su pene el culo ¿qué clase de seducción es esa?

\- Eres exagerado.- dijo entre risas estridentes.

De repente, se quedó callado tenía sus manos guardada en el bolsillo.

\- ¿Acaso, estás diciendo que te gustaría que te **seduzcan** de otra manera?

\- Sí- arrugue el ceño y entendí por dónde venía la pregunta.

\- ¿Espera qué? No! no lo sé. No sé qué estoy diciendo.- me golpee en la frente

Se rió.

\- Estás rojo – río-. Eres raro.

Me miró de soslayo y no pude despegar su mirada de la mía y por alguna razón nos quedamos callados, estudiándonos tratando de descubrir lo que no lográbamos sacar de nuestros labios. Sentí el aliento de Alfred cerca de mi oído.

\- Acaso,...

\- ¿Acaso qué? - mi voz se escuchaba rara como en un murmullo seco. Me abrazo con fuerza agarrando mi espalda con algo de torpeza y un sentimiento de tristeza me invadió de la nada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre Alfred? Ahora el raro eres tú.

Escuche que respiraba profundamente y me soltó.

\- Perdón- bajo la mirada.- Por favor no mal interpretes...

Sonreí y le propine un codazo en las costillas.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara larga? - sonreí y por alguna razón sabía de qué se trataba-. Tranquilo pase lo que pase y digan lo que digan no dejare de ser tu amigo.

Me sonrió con los ojos y eso fue suficiente para mí.

En el atardecer antes de separarnos para ir a nuestras casas Alfred me susurró un _gracias_ en el oído que me provocó una pequeña taquicardia y en respuesta le murmuré un _no hay de qué ._ Lo vi desvanecerse en el sueño del sol y por alguna razón me dieron ganas de volver a abrazarlo.

* * *

Pequeñas aclaracion Arthur no sufre de equizofrenia o alguna enfermedad que le hace creer alusiones sino que sufre de ansiedad y otros problemas que se veran en creo dos capitulos siguientes.

Como siempre si les aburrió la historio, el capitulo en si me avisan. Por favor o si hay alguna falta ya sea por nombres u ortografica tambien. Les mando un abrazo.


	7. Carta

Holaaa estoy en examenes finales (por eso no publicare hasta la proxima semana) e hice un pequeño parentesis en este capitulo para darles este escrito pequeñito. La próxima semana se viene el nudo de la historia y creo que desde ese punto la historia de nuestros queridismos tortolos cambiara (creo que ya muchos adivinaran que pasara por lo depresivo que es este fic...) y bueno tambiencreo que despues del proximo capitulo tendra uno (creo) hasta que llegue el final ( no me vayan a matar por el final c: )

Me dejo de hablar y dar spoilers y les dejo esto.

* * *

Querida Diana,

Hoy fui al psicólogo. Carlos se entero que tenia pesadillas y me obligo a ir. No puedo escuchar al señor puedo notar que mueve la boca pero no entiendo nada de lo que dice. Me quiere mandar unas pastillas dice que me ayudaran a dormir. No quiero dormir si duermo te veo y apareces no como la manera que quiero. Quiero irme, necesito irme. Estoy comenzando a temblar y apretó con fuerzas el brazo de la silla con mis dedos. Muerdo mis labios. El psicólogo se da cuenta y me pregunta si estoy bien. Esa maldita pregunta que todos saben la respuesta y aun así la siguen diciendo. Estoy cansado. Me levanto él me queda mirando fijamente y le digo en una voz seca ¨esto es un desperdicio de tiempo .¨ No me detiene y me deja ir.

Mamá, el dolor no se va y ya no sé qué hacer ¿será que me estoy enganchando a tu memoria y por eso no puedo seguir adelante? Alfred me dijo que tal vez sea verdad. Cada vez que me siento triste me lleva al gimnasio ¿te acuerdas cuando jugábamos de pequeños? Ahora está más alto que yo, tiene los mismos ojos azules de siempre y una sonrisa gigante que hace contagiar a cualquiera. Estoy agradecido de que siempre este conmigo y me levante el animo. Creo que me gusta. No de la manera de amigos... sino de novios y no se si él sienta lo mismo que yo. Hace mucho que no me sentía libre y él es lo único que me puede hacer sentir así. Espero que no te enojes o te decepciones porque sigo siendo el mismo solo que un poco diferente, mas bien, especial.

Te quiero,

Arthur.

* * *

La depresión es un problema serio que muchos pueden sufrirla es una enfermedad silenciosa y a las personas que lo padecen les cuesta abrirse a los ademas y confesar lo que sienten. Así que si alguien se abre ante ti y dice que padece depresión escuchalo atentamente porque no es ninguna broma o exageración.

Les dejo este link sobre los síntomas:

Y este video que marca la diferencia entre depresión y tristeza (esta en ingles y perdon no pude encontrar ningun video subtitulado :c MentalHealthOnTheMighty/videos/1845466815722028

Un abrazo a todo !


End file.
